Verena (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Impression:' "Hey! A new friend! I just moved into town. I'm Verena!" *'Morning:' "Yawn... Oh, good morning. I'm always sleepy in the morning. I don't really wake up until noon." *'Afternoon:' "Hello.♫ How are you doing?" *'Evening:' "Say 'good evening' to everyone." *'Night:' "Good night. You look sleepy." *"You look totally happy! I'm proud of you!♫" *"Desserts are, like, so delicious!♥ I should design a sweet-inspired outfit!" *'Ignoring Her:' "Oh, player! Long time no see! We live in the same town, but hardly see each other! Makes me all sad!☆" *'Wish:' "What is my wish? To make this town beautiful, of course!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "This is cute! I love it. You're SO kind!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, I like this! You're a good animal owner. I'm very pleased." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations!☆ I'm so happy for you." *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't let the recent contest let you down." *'Talk too Much:' "Hello, player. Do you best!" *'White:' "Hi, you sure are a hard worker." *'Black:' "You look well! It looks like you're brimming with energy!" *'Blue:' "I just love everything colored pink...♥ like clothes, gems, and pink roses. I want to live a life that's filled with pink-colored things everday.♪" *'Purple:' "I was born and raised far from here, but I wandered around for a while. This will always be my home, though. I had a good teacher here and I can find good gems!" *'Yellow:' "My parents are what you call artists. They travel all over the world. They've always done things their own way. But at least they don't interfere with me." *'Orange:' "I bet you weren't expecting to see super-stylish ME here!♥ Actually, I wasn't expecting to be here either. But I'm SO glad I came. I took a bite of a famous strawberry, and it was amazing!♫" *'Teal:' "Oh, I'm so jealous! I'm up all night with things on my mind. And you're sleeping soundly.☆ Try and understand my feelings!" *'Green:' "I keep seeing you again and again, player. Or, NO! Am I stuck in a time loop? I've got to break out! I mean, I like you, but that's just too much!♡" *'Pink:' "The heart is a sentimental thing... I get all flustered inside... I don't even feel like eating...☆" *'Red:' "I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, player. That person is you!" *'Rainbow:' "I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand you the best! ♥" *'Favourite:' "A Pink Rose? I'm touched!☆ This is, like, pretty! Thank you.♥" *'Loved:' "Oh my, how nice!♪ I love this! This is SO perfect! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Thank you.♫ What a nice thought." *'Neutral:' "For me? Wow, thanks." *'Dislike:' "Hmm... I don't know what to say." *'Hated:' "That is, like, so mean! Player, you are totally the worst!" *'Horror:' "My feelings are, like, super hurt right now! You shouldn't give me this again!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? For me? Oh, it's something I was hoping I'd get! Thanks!☆" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "This is what you call a birthday present!? Player, you are super lame!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "What? Another one? Sorry." *'Christmas Eve:' **"The stars are pretty... but what's really great is the air!♪ Just taking a deep breath seems to cleanse your body.☆" *'Christmas Invitation': "The Christmas is tonight!☆ We should go together, player!" **'Yes:' "Fabulous! Let's meet in my house at 18:00. Don't be late, sweetie!☆" **'No:' "I think you are busy, so I might leave. But please join me next time." (Verena leaves) *'On Christmas Day:' "Hello! It's just about time. Hmm... This is just romantic!♥ Having a dinner is really relaxing... But your face in the light of christmas tree is even more beautiful, player! Oh, it's already over. Time goes so fast when we're having fun, doesn't it?" (After eating...) "Well, good night.♥" (The player will automatically go to bed after this scene...) *'Happy Festival:' "Hey, there is a Happy Festival held in our town. It will be so cool to enjoy." *'New Year's Eve:' "New Year is tonight. Basically, it means the year is over. It seems like the years pass by faster and faster.☆" *'New Year's Day:' "You should think about what you want to accomplish this year!" *'Spring Festival:' "The Spring Festival is here!♪ We can have a date together... How romantic.☆" *'Summer Festival:' "Hooray for the Summer Festival! It's like my day is twice as long today, player. Sun, sun, sun!" *'White Day:' "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Hello! I have to send out cakes to show my feelings of gratitude today!☆ Take this! You can't rush it. ♥" These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Verena. *'Before Married:' "When I think about how it would be if we never met, I get depressed. I'm so happy you proposed me.♪" *'Having a Child:' "It doesn't feel like I'm pregnant. Well... that's okay." *'Having another Child:' "It doesn't really feel like I'm pregnant. Well... that's fine." *'After Childbirth:' "Ah, a child...♥ Are they really worth it?" *'First Child grows up:' "The child loves sleeping. He/She must stay healthy." *'Second Child grows up:' "Our children sure are lively, aren't they?" These lines are said after the female player is married, or after the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before Married:' "Hmm, looks like you're getting married. Congratulations! It's because I support you on!♫" *'Having a Child:' "I heard you will have a baby. Make a happy and loving family!" *'Having another Child:' "I heard you will have another baby. Child must be a good and caring brother/sister." *'After Childbirth:' "Congrats on your baby! I hope you're going to spoil your child." *'First Child grows up:' "How's the child? They're so cute, no matter what they do!♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "Don't worry too much about your child's future! I'm sure any child of yours will turn out fine!" *'While dating:' "Claudio is, like, super handsome!♥ That makes so much sense to me." *'Engaged:' "I'm going to marry Claudio 1 year later.♥ Kinda long, right? Mmmmmmm!" *'Married Life:' "We're, like, totally good together!♪ I'm definitely gonna support you and tell about my married life." *'After Cleo is born:' "Cleo is totally the most beautiful kid in this town to me!" *'After Cleo grows up:' "I love dressing my kid up in cute clothes.☆" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes